My crush was a monster boy!
by ShioriErz
Summary: Inspired by the song 'My crush was a monster boy' by Gumi. For those that haven't listen to the song or watch the music video (I recommend you to do so), the title is pretty much self-explanatory. AkashiXOC!, Alternate Universe!


**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basuke nor do I own the song 'My crush was a monster boy!' by Gumi. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Warnings : Alternate universe, mentions of death and probably some OOC!ness**

**Author note : This is my first attempt on songfic so please tell me the result by reviewing! Even a simple "Good" will suffice. Thank you and happy reading!**

_My crush, the animal caretaker, _

_was an exchange student and the latchkey kid._

_The __rumour__my classmates fixated on_

_was that he walked home all alone._

I was talking with my friends when I saw him. Looking past the windows of our class on the second floor, I could clearly see him taking care of the animals that were taken in by the school out of mercy. It was weird how animals seemed to like him despite his intimidating appearance.

"What are you looking at?" My best friend asked. I did not reply and instead continued watching my crush. Yes, I said it. My crush. When she saw that I would not reply her, she looked at the same direction I was looking and was shocked.

"Why on earth are you looking at that creeper?! Have you lost your mind?! He looks like he could kill someone with his gaze!" Her shrill voice attracted the attention of other students in the room who had either came back from eating or was eating inside the classroom.

"Ne, ne, what's going on, Akiracchi? Ah…him. I heard that he walks home alone. Did you guys heard about it too? Ahh….what should we do, Reikocchi?!" Kise Ryota, a blonde who I swore was secretly a dog or more precisely a golden retriever due to his energetic yet annoying and clingy behaviour, bounded over and looked at my crush too. He also had the weird habit of adding '-cchi' to name of the person he respects.

"Why are you asking me?" I shot back.

"Don't be so annoying, woman! Did you really have to shout?! Someone is trying to sleep!" Aomine Daiki, a tanned teen with midnight blue hair that loved looking at gravure magazine featuring Horikita Mai and big boobs, shouted at Akira, my best friend.

"Shut up, Dai-chan! Akira-chan, who are you calling a 'creeper'? Hey, isn't that the exchange student? Ki-chan, I heard the same rumour too." Momoi Satsuki, Aomine's childhood friend and had pink hair with equally pink eyes. She also had big boobs though Aomine-san was not interested in her. She dragged Aomine-san to my desk and both of them joined our little 'Let's spy on Reiko's crush' activity.

"Oi, Satsuki! What're you doing?! Huh?! Isn't that the latchkey kid? I heard from somewhere that he acted suspiciously and always walk home alone."

"That person over there is not a creeper, Akira-san. He's our classmate though he always keeps to himself. Not that I care or anything. I think it's not proper to judge someone without knowing them. And yes, I heard the same rumour as well."

Midorima Shintaro, who possessed forest green hair and eyes, said while he pushed his glasses with one finger. He was a tsundere through and through. He had this weird habit of taping his fingers on his left arm and listening to Oha-Asa causing him to be obsessed with horoscope and carrying his 'lucky item of the day', no matter how outrageous it was. He even brought a blood-stained knife once causing the whole school to panic before explaining that it was just a prop and did not commit any homicide.

"Ara~Isn't that Aka-chin?~?" Another student joined us and this time it was Murasakibara Atsushi, a tall purple head with obsession with sweets and adds '-chin' to the name of the person he likes, similar with Kise-san. He acted like a kid with a few loose screws but if any harm came to his snacks, then he would be a different person altogether.

"I think it would be best for us to return to our seat now. Class is starting."

A voice interjected out of nowhere and all of us screamed.

"Don't scare us like that, Kuroko/Kurokocchi/Kuro-chin/Kuroko-san/Kuroko-kun/Tetsu/Tetsu-kun!"

"Ah…I apologize."

Kuroko Tetsuya had light blue hair and eyes that was a shade darker. He had very low presence so this situation happened very frequently. Though I could sometimes see a glimmer of mischievousness on that otherwise blank face and eyes. He started to walk to his seat when I called out to him.

"Wait, Kuroko-san! What do you know about him?" He knew who I was talking about so I did not elaborate. He paused for a while and replied, "I overheard the conversations of the whole class and they all centered on the same thing. Akashi-kun walks home alone."

I nodded and decided to solve this mystery. The enigma called Akashi Seijuro.

_All assembled under the summer sky,_

_we said our last goodbye of July, _

_and, wanting to talk with him some,_

_I followed him on his way home._

As it was the last day before summer vacation, we were assembled under the summer sky after school and were given the same boring speech they gave us every year. After that, it was 'free for all' goodbye hugs and promises to hang out with each other during summer vacation as often as they could. I was consoling the crying Akira when I saw Akashi Seijuro leave. He had no friends so it would make sense that he did not loiter around any longer.

Luckily for me, Akira was distracted by someone else and gathering up my resolve, I followed my crush home so that I could talk to him. Somehow.

God, I sounded like some stalkerish fan girl!

I saw him entering his house and was about to give up when I saw him walked out again after a few seconds. He probably went home just to drop off his school bag. But this made a new question arose within me. Where was he going next?

_Past his house, along the river,_

_through a grove of trees…buying ice-cream _

_at the candy store-just where are you going?_

He walked and I followed silently. We walked past his house. We walked along the river. We walked through a grove of trees. Yet, he showed no signs of stopping. The only time when he did stop was to buy an ice-cream that he did not even eat.

He just let held it in his hand, still in its wrapper, and walked. Finally, we arrived on a hill that made me want to relieve my childhood by running around freely while giggling and feel the sensation of the wind playing with my hair.

_On a vacant lot on a hill, _

_overlooking the town,_

_having followed my crush, _

_I witnessed his secret._

I sat somewhere on the hill that overlooked the town so that he could not see me, not that I need to anyway. He was too engrossed in fulfilling his task that he did not notice me. I scrutinized his appearance and saw that he looked the same as always. Mesmerizing. He had a pair of enchanting blood red eyes and equally short red hair. His lean body was hugged by the school uniform that he wore perfectly and I could see his sinewy muscles.

I was so into checking him out that I almost missed the next events. Witnessing his secret.

_The popsicle thrown into the air,_

_it was devoured by a giant maw._

_The boy I had a crush on…_

_was raising a monster!_

He took out the ice-cream from its wrapping and threw the popsicle into the air. I thought that he was going crazy or was simply wasting food when I saw it.

A giant maw.

A giant maw just came out of nowhere and devoured the popsicle. Suddenly, it made sense. His friendliness with animals, his aloofness and most importantly, why he walked home alone. He did not want anyone to know his secret. Akashi Seijuro was raising a monster!

I gasped loudly and he turned around with an alarmed expression.

_As summer vacation was starting,_

_he called out with resolve._

_"__Keep this a super, duper, forever secret?"_

_We agreed and pinky-promised…_

We stared at each other for a while, thinking how to proceed from then on. I was fervently praying that he would not ask his monster to eat me. Minutes passed but it felt like eternities when he finally did something. He walked right in front of me and I could see that he was filled with resolve.

"Please keep this as a secret forever. I don't want to hurt you if I could help it."

I was shocked. I did not know he was this…desperate for anyone not to know his secret. I smiled, nodded and linked my pinky finger with his.

_Running over fields, swimming in the _

_river- it was you, me and the monster._

_I talked endlessly with you,_

_backed by an unforgettable sunset sky.._

The days that followed by was the happiest of my life and I would not trade it for anything. Well, who would not be happy when you are spending the whole summer vacation with your crush? After knowing his secret, his everything seemed more genuine. His smiles, his laughters, his smirks and his words.

We did many things together with the monster. I was still wary around it but resolved to at least get along with it. He would not eat me in the presence of his owner, right? We played tag and ran over fields while laughing happily with it. Unsurprisingly, the monster had a lot of stamina so more often than not, we played all day long.

"We'll play by the river tomorrow, Reiko." Seijuro said. He told me to call me by his first name after the second day.

I nodded, could not find it in me to protest. Not that I wanted to, anyway. As long as it was with him and his tolerable companion, I would follow him wherever he wanted to go.

When we arrived at the river the next day, I stood at the riverbank and was marveled by the clean and clear river. It was slippery so I almost fell in once but he saved me just like in the movies. I was caught mid fall and he caught me, his arm around my waist. We ended up staring at each other for longer than necessary.

Seriously! I cannot stop looking at and being trapped by his beautiful eyes!

A huff was heard and we were brought back to reality by the monster who was watching us. He quickly let go of me and both of us pretended nothing happened. Again, our routine of playing with the monster started but this time we swam at the river till exhaustion took over our body.

We sat at the meadow we used to play on and talked about everything. The sun was setting so it created a romantic atmosphere and I could not help but wish that it would last forever.

_Eating melted ice-cream and _

_laughing over it with a snort,_

_that summer-suited crush_

_made my heart flutter…_

Ice-creams were a must on our daily adventures so it was not weird that we were chatting while eating some, despite it being slightly melted from the summer heat. But we just laughed it off with a snort. My heart fluttered from this overwhelming summer-suited crush. Though, could it even still be called a crush? It certainly felt much deeper than that.

_We held each other's hands,_

_and got close, but just then!_

_The boy I had a crush on…_

_was eaten by his monster!_

Somewhere during our conversation, without me knowing, he had my hand held firmly in his. When I noticed, I smiled fleetingly and blushed but said nothing. I glanced at him from the corner of my eyes and thought I saw a tint of red. He turned towards me with the most serious expression on his face and an unreadable look in his eyes. Seijuro got closer to me and my heart was beating like crazy.

Suddenly, the ground shook causing us to be separated. I tumbled forward and looked around wildly for him. I saw him a few metres in front of me and felt relieved. But the monster, who I had forgotten up until now, suddenly came from underground and swallowed him whole.

_Come to think of it, today's \_

_the last day of summer vacation._

My eyes widened and I fell to my knees. The realization that I would never see him again sank into my mind. It was ironic how this incident made me recall that today was the last day of summer vacation.

I laid on my back on top of the grassy field and watched as the monster slowly glided towards me. Is it just me or it's usually golden eyes were red now? It did not matter, anyway. I had lost my will to live.

_I heard your voice._

_And the monster laughed._

_Laughing with your voice, _

_it stuck its hand out to me._

Laughter echoed throughout the whole field and I immediately realized that it was his voice! His voice was coming from the monster that was looking at me with amusement glinting in its eyes.

Still laughing, it stuck its hand out at me and said, "Do you need help getting up?"

_"__Hey, wait! Is it really you?"_

_"__Yes! It's really me!"_

_You and I joined hands, ready_

_for our first day of second year._

"Sei?! Wait?! Is that really you?!"

"Of course. Who else could it be?"

It, no, Seijuro said that with a haughty smirk on his face. I did not know how he did it when he was still in his monster form but I did not care. My Seijuro was still alive and that was all that mattered. I took his pointy, monster hand and I knew from that moment, I was ready for anything the world threw at me.

We ended up staying at the meadow all night long where we learnt of everything about each other. My dysfunctional family and his ultimate secret.

_It resounded through the school,_

_all kinds of crying and shouting,_

_the school was all for us now,_

_and my heart began to pound…_

When we went to school the next day, Seijuro decided to go in his monster form as he did not want to hide any longer and the only thing he considered important in this world was me.

As we walked to the school or rather, he walked while carrying me, I was holding an ice-cream in my hand. The students that saw us began ran away screaming, shouting for help and the teachers were speechless. I saw Akira crying when she saw me and knew that I was a stubborn person and would not be deterred. She mouthed "Good luck and goodbye" at me and I got teary-eyed.

Surprisingly, Kuroko-san shared the same sentiments as her as he began to deter our classmates, mainly Kise-san and Aomine-san, that wanted to 'save' me. It was a smart move as Seijuro was very possessive and who knew what he would do to the both of them. It was bad enough that he kept growling whenever we talked about them after he knew of Kise-san's and Aomine-san's infatuations with me.

Midorima-san was speechless while Murasakibara-san just kept munching on his snacks. It was not long before the school was deserted by its fleeing inhabitants and soon, it was just Seijuro and I.

_Just as we arrived on campus,_

_the sports meet began._

_On the sound of the pistol,_

_on your mark, get set, and run!_

As we arrived at the school grounds, sirens could be heard and the sounds of helicopters resounded throughout the whole area. We turned our heads and saw dozens of police cars, military tanks and the army crowding the front gate. A lot of helicopters and other combat-oriented planes were flying overhead. A person, who I assumed was the head of whatever department that was in charge of this, stepped out and in his hand was a speaker.

"You have been surrounded, monster. Now, put the girl down gently and surrender yourself over."

Seijuro snorted but did as he was told. I knew he was planning something as his eyes were twinkling with laughter. As soon as I was on the ground, he discreetly signaled for me to find a safe place. I raised an eyebrow but nodded slightly.

"Good. Now, girl. Please come over here quickly and we will deal with this monster. Someone call the medics. The poor girl must be traumatized!'

I frowned slightly and began to ran but instead of running at the chief's direction, I ran under a huge tree where I knew would shield me from the oncoming debris.

The army then started to open fire and one of the bullets nearly hit me. Seijuro saw this and roared angrily.

_In this obstacle course,_

_Let's shoot for first place._

_As we eat our ice-cream,_

_Where shall we go next?_

He began to morph and in seconds, instead of a ten feet tall monster with one claw on both hands, a giant red dragon-like creature towering over the school appeared. I was awed by this new form and saw that he retained his majestic golden eyes that I came to love as well.

The authorities fired like crazy but it did not even graze the skin of my beloved. It did, however, manage to make him angrier and he started to go on a rampage. He aimed at what he dubbed as the 'annoying and insignificant insects' and fired beams of lights from his mouth.

Within a few minutes, the whole area was destroyed, filling it with lots of debris and I was the only living person there. Thankfully, the beams that Seijuro fired incinerated its victims completely, sparing me from seeing the gore and blood.

_The popsicle thrown into the air,_

_it was devoured by a giant maw._

_The boy I'm crushing on…_

_is a monster boy!_

He spread out his wings and gave one final roar, probably to celebrate his victory with a victory roar, before he changed back to his human form. He walked towards me and gave me a smile. I gave him the ice-cream that did not melt as it was a rather cold day and he opened its wrappings before eating it. He clasped his hand around mine and said, "You can't run away now. I had just publicly claimed you so even if you come to regret your decision, I will never let you go. I will chain you to the bed if I have to."

I looked at the direction of my house before turning back to him.

"You don't have to. I have no intention of running away from my one and only home. Wherever you are, that will be my home."

~ The End ~


End file.
